


I Love You Unconditionally

by InvaderXeno (KarkatHorns)



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, I can't write nsfw content without like a ton of exposition so expect plot for some reason, M/M, New Relationship, Protagonist goes by Akira in this one y'all, Unconditional Love, no beta we die like men, pegoryu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarkatHorns/pseuds/InvaderXeno
Summary: Ryuji, in a newly formed relationship with Akira, spends the night at his place. He might not have any experience to guide him through, but Akira has plenty of experience in taking the lead.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 63





	I Love You Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the PegoRyu server as like a quick little thing but then I just. Kept writing. Whoops lmfao

Ryuji didn't really understand closeness until he became a phantom thief. 

His entire life had been dedicated to this dream of running, of making everything a little easier on his mom, and there wasn't much of anything past that. He spent his days running until Kamoshida decided to break his femur, the hardest bone in the human body to break and recover from, and then whatever contact he had with his team dwindled into an understanding that he would be on his own from now on. That's just how it was. 

And, well, Akira changed that. 

Ryuji didn't really even know he was a super tactile guy until it was pointed out to him. Always walking with an arm around Akira's shoulder. Always leaning up against whichever of the thieves happened to sit down next to him at the movies or in the booth of LeBlanc, waiting for Akira to come downstairs or finish his shift. 

There's something to be said about the things between friends. The bumping shoulders with Futaba over a joke. The leaning right up against Ann's back to watch a funny clip on her phone. 

If he had to try and describe how he felt before meeting his friends, the only word he could come up with is cold. No fists to bump or shoulders for him to have free reign over. A feeling of electricity vibrating just under his skin with no outlet or security there. A feeling of cold numbness, wrong and under his skin that nothing could fix short of curling up in his blankets with the heater on during a frosty night. 

The Phantom Thieves freed him in all sorts of ways. Made him feel like the only thing he really needed was to be himself and let everything else fall into place. A brute force to be reckoned with for anything that poses a danger to anybody in his group. Even if he's accidentally been a little bit too loud about a secret or two. Or three.   
  


He feels needed. Like he's in his rightful place. Especially now, sitting next to Akira by the old TV and watching a movie rental. 

"For a movie this old, it's actually not that bad," Ryuji admits. Akira's attention is drawn from the TV, and there's a glint in his eye as if he's telling Ryuji I told you so without any words. Ryuji snorts, leaning in to bump Akira's shoulder with his own. 

Ryuji hums, moving so that his side is almost pressed up against Akira's. The raven-haired boy leans into him back a little bit, and Ryuji knows that he wants to feel warm like this for the rest of his life. 

They finish the movie with a few laughs and comments here and there- pausing to go on a quick tangent or point something out. It's something reserved for the two of them, Ryuji loving to bring things up as they come to mind, and the freedom of being able to hit pause because Akira likes to hear him out. 

Ryuji is rambling a little about something unimportant, Akira humming in thought, and it's only then that Ryuji realizes how close they are. Their faces close enough where they could kiss if he wanted. Akira looks at him knowingly, almost as if he's extending an invitation. Ryuji, mind now completely blank of whatever it is he was talking about, moves forwards and finds that his fingers twitch when he slides in and accidentally bumps hands with Akira. 

They've been together for a very short time, but every moment has been as electrifying as casting Zio. Akira moves to hold hands with him and he lets it, giving Akira's hand a little squeeze. He doesn't know who leans in first, eyes closing with a content little hum coming from the back of his throat.

Like all things in the Phantom Thrives group, it escalated from there. Ryuji is new to this, and Akira has been very good at helping Ryuji figure out what he wants. 

Ryuji hums softly into the kiss before taking a moment to breathe and leaning his forehead softly against Akira's, eyes still closed. When they first started dating, he had been so nervous about kissing a boy given what very little he understood about both himself and what it would be like to be in a relationship with another guy. Now though, it's just something he can never get enough of. Akira has the potential to be so rough with him- with Ryuji knowing full and well the amount of power the raven has in his veins, but Akira can read Ryuji's nerves almost as if he's looking at everything with his third eye. He's gentle and patient in a way that has heat raise to the artificial blonde's cheeks. 

Ryuji loves him so much. 

Akira moves his hands to run his fingers through Ryuji's hair. Ryuji leans in to steal some quick, small kisses from him. He opens his eyes to see Akira's half-lidded expression, an unspoken question on his lips. 

Ryuji's lips quirk into a smile. "What? Do I have something on my face?" 

Akira's soft expression changes to mirror Ryuji's, the trickster always ready to crack a joke. 

"Oh? There isn't anything now, but we can fix that."

Ryuji, completely unprepared for the comeback, feels his entire face go red. He barks out a laugh, realizing he set himself up for the comment, and Akira laughs too. He leans his head on Akira's shoulder and Akira just holds him, hands wrapping around his upper back. 

When Ryuji's laughter dies down he hums a content little noise, moving to rest more of himself against his boyfriend's torso. Akira handles the shifting of weight like a professional, drawing small circles in Ryuji's back absentmindedly. 

Akira moves a little so that Ryuji looks up at him, expressions soft between them like the moment could last forever.   
  


Akira breaks the silence. "Should we move this to the bed?"

Ryuji shuffles a little, moving his hands to help himself stand up. Akira moves up with him. 

"I mean, it's more comfortable than the floor."

"You've slept here. Are you sure about that?"

Ryuji chuckles, Akira sitting down on the bed and motioning for Ryuji to sit on his lap. He gestures in a very over the top way that makes Ryuji also act in an over the top way.

"Is this seat taken?"

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend."

"Oh, is that right?" Ryuji huffs, sitting down on Akira's lap. 

It's something else entirely to date your best friend. Any pressure or nerves Ryuji would normally have at the idea of making out on top of a partner's bed just feels so much more casual. There's no need to be so serious all of the time, or worry too much about everything. They just get it. 

Ryuji isn't facing Akira because of how they're sitting, so Akira wraps his arms around the blonde's torso and moves his hands up the front of Ryuji's shirt a little. Ryuji moves his hands so that they're on either side of him, leaning his back comfortably against Akira's chest.  
  


Akira kisses the base of Ryuji's neck, making him jolt a little and sit up a bit straighter. 

"Ryuji?" Akira asks, going a bit still. Ryuji lets out a slightly shaky breath. 

"Is it weird that I like when you do that?" he blurts, shuffling in place a little. Akira, realizing that everything is fine, has a grin on his face that means he's up to no good. Ryuji, who cannot see him, reasonably does not notice this.

"How's this?" Akira asks, pressing a soft kiss where Ryuji's shoulder meets his neck. He leaves a trail of kisses going up his neck, stopping to suck on a patch of skin where his neck meets his jawline. 

Ryuji's reaction to this is to squirm a little, feeling the heat go straight to his dick. He manages an affirmative "mm-hmm!" As Akira starts to suck hickeys into different spots of his neck. 

Akira runs his hands further up his boyfriend's shirt, leaving his abs exposed as he pulls the fabric up somewhat. Ryuji starts to breathe a little quicker, eyes fluttering pleasantly shut. He tries his best to keep his hips from moving around too much, but his dick is starting to press up into his jeans from all the contact. 

Akira, always completely happy to fluster his boyfriend, slightly starts to bite over one of the darker hickies on Ryuji's neck. The blonde lets out a very short, high pitched noise before managing to blurt out a "h-hey!" That makes Akira laugh softly into his neck. 

Akira moves his hands to grab at the bottom of Ryuji's shirt, but doesn't move to pull it off just yet. It's more of an unasked question. 

"Ryu."

"Yeah?"

"Want to mess around?"

Ryuji shuffles a little, still thinking. This sort of territory might be new for him, but there's nobody in the world he trusts more than Akira. There's a safety in being with Akira that Ryuji has never had in anything else before.   
  


"Not to be lame or whatever, but can we go slow? Kinda?" he manages. Akira hums an affirmation.

"You're not lame," he assures, so certainly that Ryuji swears his chest feels a little lighter. "And I'll go as slow as you want me to," he adds in.

Akira, now that he has permission, starts to pull the shirt over Ryuji's head. Ryuji lifts his arms obediently, letting Akira toss it off to the side. Akira then moves his hands to Ryuji's chest, leaving kisses on his neck and running his fingers over the blonde's nipples. 

Half-hard, Ryuji moves his hands to Akira's thighs and gives them a light squeeze. He's still on Akira's lap, making it easier to lean back against him and give the raven easy access to unbotton his pants. 

Akira doesn't rush to pull off Ryuji's clothes, just holding him and feeling him up. Ryuji twists his head so that the two of them can kiss again, even with the angle a little clumsy and odd. They make it work, and Akira has this air of confidence about him that puts him at ease. 

While they kiss, Akira moves his hand to lightly thumb over Ryuji's erection over his boxers. Ryuji groans a little into the kiss, Akira taking his bottom lip between his teeth and making Ryuji gasp a little into his mouth. The room feels hot and heavy, Ryuji squeezing one hand against Akira's thigh and using the other to cup Akira's cheek.

Akira stops moving his thumb across Ryuji's dick through his boxers after their next kiss, resulting in Ryuji letting out a confused little whine that makes a shiver run down Akira's spine. Ryuji can barely register Akira whispering a "one sec" before the leader of the Phantom Thieves moves his hands to Ryuji's hips. Ryuji doesn't have enough time to process this before Akira picks him up and moves him so that they're sitting side by side, taking up more space on the bed. 

If Ryuji wasn't completely hard yet, he sure as fuck is now. Akira has so much strength in him to just pick Ryuji up like that, and Ryuji thinks about how easy it would be for Akira to push him down into the mattress.

Definitely something he needs to ask about later if he can find the words. He's hot and bothered enough to realize that if he says anything it will probably come out stuttered and nonsensical. It's amazing what Akira can do to him without even knowing. It's equally amazing what Ryuji wants Akira to do to him while knowing. 

It seems like Akira moved them so that they can kiss at an angle that isn't so difficult and improvised. Ryuji only registers this when Akira, looking satisfied with this situation, grabs Ryuji by the shoulders and pulls him in to a much harder kiss, the blonde melting right into it. Ryuji rolls his hips when Akira bites his lip again, a deep groan escaping the back of his throat without even meaning it to.

  
Ryuji is so caught up in the kissing that he doesn't even realize that Akira has moved his hands until he feels Akira pull at the waistband of his boxers to make a little snapping sound that has Ryuji gasp lightly into the kiss. Akira starts to stroke Ryuji though his boxers with one hand, and with the other he lightly scratches down Ryuji's abs with his nails, leaving marks of the path down his front. Ryuji rolls his hips at that, now desperate for more contact. 

"Good Boy," Akira comments, Makin Ryuji feel a race of ringing down his spine at the words. Akira pauses for a second, as if commiting this newfound discovery to memory, and Ryuji tries to reply only to find a kind of pathetic, wanting sound leave his mouth instead. 

Akira doesn't really seem like he's in a rush, while Ryuji just feels himself getting more and more heated. To be fair, he was the one who asked for Akira to take things slow, but he's never wanted to be touched so badly in his entire life. Akira is palming Ryuji through his boxers and kissing him with a purpose, but doesn't even move to take Ryuji's pants off.

Ryuji pauses in the middle of a kiss, breathing hard against Akira's mouth, and needs to catch his breath to whine a "please?" that can only be heard because the attic is so quiet otherwise. Akira stops stroking him, making Ryuji whine, and his face breaks back into a grin very quick. 

"Please what?"

"Aki-"

"Yes?"

Ryuji shifts his hips against the bed from side to side, missing the contact desperately. 

"Can you just jerk me off already?" he blurts, feeling a little rediculous once the words come out of his mouth and he hears the desperation in his own voice. Akira snaps his waistband again, using a hand to push Ryuji onto his back. He moves his legs to either side of Ryuji's hips, pressing him into the futon, and finally pulls down Ryuji's pants and boxers down to his knees. 

Akira grins from above him, finally taking Ryuji in his hand. 

"Good boy."

Ryuji leans back into the bed as Akira starts to jerk him off, his breath hitching into the quicker pace. It's something else entirely for Ryuji to watch the raven pump his dick, lust heavy in his eyes. Akira moves forwards to put his free hand on Ryuji's shoulder and pin him down, leaning in to kiss his Adam's apple before biting a bit roughly into the side of his neck. 

With that, Ryuji comes with a choked moan, way earlier than he honestly meant to considering that Akira had only really been jerking him off for about a minute. His head feels cloudy as Akira strokes him through his orgasm, thoughts hazy as he pants desperately in an attempt to catch his breath. 

A part of him is somewhat embarrassed at coming so fast, but when he manages to open his eyes, all he sees is Akira above him, staring like Ryuji is the most beautiful thing on the planet. 

"You have fun?" Akira asks. Ryuji can see that Akira is very much hard, but before he can comment on it, Akira leans in to give him the softest kiss he's ever had in his life. It's so affectionate that it makes his heart hurt. 

"Y..yeah. That was amazin' Aki," Ryuji manages. "Do you want me to take care of you?" he offers, still very much hazy and blissed out from the afterglow. 

Akira shakes his head though, surprising him. He raises a finger as if to tell Ryuji to wait a moment, then gives him another chaste kiss before leaving the room and leaving him very confused. 

Akira comes back up the stairs pretty quickly with something in his hands, which Ryuji quickly realizes is actually a washcloth that's been rinsed with some very warm water. Akira wipes him off and it's so comfortable that Ryuji closes his eyes again, just letting his boyfriend take care of him. 

After being wiped down, Akira puts the washcloth with his dirty laundry and takes off his pants, flopping down on the bed right next to Ryuji. Ryuji moves so that they're cuddled up right against each other, grabbing the blanket that had been kicked off into the floor to throw over them both. They might not have a ton of space, but it's comfortable. Cozy. 

"You sure you're good, man?" Ryuji asks, running a hand tenderly over Akira's arm. Akira nods, pressing their foreheads together. 

"Yeah. This is enough," he insists, closing his eyes and tangling his legs with his boyfriends. 

Ryuji hums, brain still a bit too foggy now. He sighs, realizing now that he's going to have a whole lot of marks on his neck to cover up in the morning. 

Still, that's a problem for tomorrow. For right now? He has everything he needs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the server for encouraging me to be gay


End file.
